


Priorities

by gracebriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Sam, Dominant/Top Sam, M/M, Spanking, Sub Gabriel, Submissive/Bottom Gabriel, in which gabriel is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebriel/pseuds/gracebriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam liked to believe he was a patient man, and he knew from years of training as a hunter that he could tolerate a lot.</p><p>But this-</p><p>This was pretty much bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> All of you can thank [Mickey](http://mickeyisnotamouse.tumblr.com/) for inspiring me to write this.
> 
> (He’s an awesome idiot.)

Sam liked to believe he was a patient man, and he knew from years of training as a hunter that he could tolerate a lot.

But this-

This was pretty much bullshit.

Sam had been trying to do research about the many ‘accidental’ deaths in the area, something involving some strange pattern that had been carved into the stone near each one. At first, his thoughts had been on some fucked up Pagan god, and really, hadn’t he seen enough of these guys?

And his next guess was only half thought out, the subject of witches on his mind-

And then he didn’t have any more guesses because Gabriel wouldn’t stop fucking moving.

Sam had been skeptical when Gabe had first entered the room to lay on his crappy motel bed, had wondered if something was up, which, knowing Gabriel, something was always up. And it started off pretty simple, a couple small shifts here and there that could easily be ignored, and then he heard deeper breathing about half way through a page on sacrificial nonsense-

His eyes had flown up to the mirror to the left of him to see Gabriel on his bed, legs spread obscenely as one hand slowly jacked himself off, pupils dilated and mouth open in a large ‘O’, his eyes trained on Sam's like in a fucking porno.

Sam swore under his breath then, gritted his teeth and forced his eyes back to the page he had been looking at. Priorities. Sam had priorities. Research.

And now, Sam was regretting not instantly going over there.

Because his eyes met Gabriel’s in the mirror, and who even lasted this long? Sam fucking swore it had been half a fucking hour, but Gabriel was moaning now, bucking up into a tight fist, eyes looking so sinfully at him, begging to be fucked. He stuck his tongue out to flick across his bottom lip suggestively, eyeing Sam like he was some sort of treat.

“Gabriel,” Sam managed through gritted teeth, reminding himself firmly that there were people dying, and Sam needed to focus on that fact, not-

“Sam,” and Gabriel, the little fucker, gave out a fucking whimper, and it took all Sam had to keep himself at the desk. Priorities, he repeated in his head.

“I need to find out what’s killing people.” Sam stated slowly, as purposefully as he could, like somehow if he said it firmly enough he would believe it himself. That he would place it in front of his boyfriend and get this stupid job done.

And then fuck his boyfriend as hard as possible, watching Gabriel scream so fucking desperate for anything, any kind of release that Sam was willing to give to him. Over-stimulation wracking the angel's nerves before finally being allowed to come.

Gabriel let out a noise of protest from the bed, breaking Sam’s thoughts. “What you need to do is fuck me,” He groaned, and Sam’s eyes looked up to the mirror just in time to see Gabriel sliding a finger inside of himself and-

Sam felt like if he ground his teeth any harder they would break. He was almost positive that summoning up lube was against the correct usage of his angel powers.

He snapped his eyes down to his laptop, controlling his breathing as well as he could, trying not to think about the needy angel on his bed.

“What I'm going to do is, I’m going to find out what fucking killed those people. You aren’t going to come, but you're not going to stop touching yourself. I’m going to tell Dean how to fucking kill it, and then if you’re good, I might just fuck you.” The words were practically spat, and Sam’s mind was reeling. He looked up at Gabriel just in time to see the angel's eyes widen in surprise before obeying.

Sam's dick twitched shamelessly in his suddenly too tight jeans.

Priorities. Right.

Sam returned his focus onto his laptop, biting down on his lower lip.

He didn’t have any idea how he managed to type in his next theory, realizing at last that it might be some sort of fucked up demon situation.

He glanced down at the paper sketch he had of the symbol, swore under his breath because wow, no wonder it looked familiar-

Witches working with demons. What a wonderful situation.

For a second, he almost thought about putting off sex with Gabriel, when he realized that if there were more than three, there’d definitely be more than a simple three person death count in the course of three months.

Plus, Dean had Castiel so they'd be safe-

“Sam-“ Gabriel whined, and Sam barely glanced up to see he was already up to three fingers, dick drooling precome, legs spread wantonly-

Sam let out a large portion of air, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Yeah, fuck that. Dean and Cas could handle it. He typed in the phone number as quick as possible.

“Dean, it’s witches. And demons. Working together. No more than four, tops. Cas can help you, I’m hanging up now. If you don’t want to be scarred for life, you’ll come back tomorrow. Mid afternoon. Bye.”

He could hear a faint echoing of “Gross!” being yelped out like a curse, but Sam ignored it in favor of seeing Gabriel, so fucking needy, looking like he was having the worst time trying to decide between his fist or his fingers-

“Off.” Sam flung out, moving over to look down at the angel, who was shaking from trying not to come. "Sam, Please," Gabriel gasped, not removing his hands.

Sam glared at him. "Hands. Off."

Gabriel's eyes fluttered shut, looking like he was barely managing to remove his hands from himself, writhing on the bed in need. "Need you inside of me-"

“Sam- Please-“ Gabriel gasped, fingers clenching and unclenching in the bed sheets, eyes wide.

“Turn over.” Sam said, and Gabriel shakily did so, turning so he was on his hands and knees, legs spread apart.

“Show me.”

Gabriel’s breath hitched, and he reached behind him to spread his cheeks apart, groaning. “Sam-“ He managed weakly. “Fuck- knew you were a kinky son of a bitch“

Sam's eyes raked over the angel's entrance, stretched wide and leaking with lube, and if Sam wanted to he could easily slide right in, feel Gabriel slick and tight and hot around his cock-

The first hit was a surprise to the angel and honestly the hunter himself, landing on Gabriel's lower left thigh, a loud crack in the room. Gabriel gasped, surprised, shuddering a second later, readjusting his position. “Grip the bars.” Sam told Gabriel, his voice surprisingly remaining steady. Gabriel had a faint thought wondering if he did something wrong, and Sam snorted as though he read the angel’s thoughts.

“You stopped me from researching, distracted me, and continued to distract me even after I made it clear that I needed to find out what was killing those people, Gabriel. Grab the fucking headboard.”

Gabriel let go of himself, shakily reaching up to grip the metal headboard, his swallow sounding a million times louder than before. Sam reached around the archangel and found he was completely hard, a loud cry escaping his lips when Sam's slender fingers wrapped around his cock. Sam nodded to himself and removed his hand easily, figuring out what he needed to.

“If you let go of that, at any time, It’s going to make things worse.” Sam stated bluntly, crawling up behind the angel. Sam hesitated then, unsure in the moment, knowing that he needed to say it or he would never forgive himself.

“Tell me you’re okay with this.”

“Okay with you acting out your fucking kinky fantasies?” Gabriel groaned. “What part of me wouldn’t be okay with-“

Sam didn’t hesitate this time, landing a second sharp slap to Gabriel’s ass, causing the angel to let out a hiss of pain, though he arched his back, presenting his ass shamelessly. Sam wondered briefly if he did something to his vessel, made it so he could share this with Sam, allow the pain to sink through.

”If- if you need me to stop at any time, you say red, alright? Yellow for slow down-“

”Green for continue.” Gabriel breathed out. “Now, you gonna continue or are you going to talk all-“

The next two hits were harder, sharper. The second one knocking a cry of surprise out of the angel’s lips. “Fuck-“ Gabriel gasped, and Sam heard the creak of the headboard, where Gabriel had gripped too tight, angel strength denting the metal bars.

And fuck that was hot, the fact that Sam was doing this to something so powerful, something that could wipe out cities, for fucks sake, something that was laying there and just fucking taking it.

Sam reached a hand down to grind against his cock, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that had built up there, knowing if he wasn’t careful he’d have a repeat incident of when he was a teenager, just from smacking Gabriel’s ass.

“Are you going to keep bugging me while I’m trying to get research done, Gabriel?” Sam mostly said it to keep himself from coming too early, to give himself something to focus on.

“If it gets me results like this-“ Gabriel began with amusement, but was abruptly cut off by the next blow, making the angel inhale a sharp breath, fingers probably denting the headboard again.

“Wrong answer.” Sam stated dryly. Sam felt his hand begin to sting as he brought it down again, watched the skin turn a soft pinkish color. The skin almost seemed warm, and he felt like he was breathing heavier than Gabriel. The angel was moving forward with each blow, little noises escaping as the skin colored, darkened. Sam's hand was really stinging from the abuse, but it was worth it to see Gabriel writhing on the sheets, pain and pleasure a wonderful combination. A couple seconds later, an idea sprung into Sam's mind.

“I want you to count.” Sam stated, wondering if it was a bit too late to start that. The idea of the angel breathing out numbers, forcing the angel to be reminded every second of what was happening- fuck, Sam swore he was going to come, just from that thought alone. He dragged his fingernails lightly over the angel’s backside, causing the angel to groan, like he wasn’t sure whether to push back or pull forward against the sensation.

Gabriel managed a slurred, “Huh?” And it took no more than fifteen seconds, a series of harsh slaps to the angel’s backside, to get it to a nice red color, the angel flinching forward from each hit, little cries escaping his lips. If Sam didn’t know better, he’d think the angel was actually crying at this point, shuddery breaths sounding like thunder in the room.

“I. Want. You. To. Count.” Sam said through gritted teeth. “Or I’ll start over.”

Gabriel managed a strangled “One,” on the next hit, and Sam’s hand was smarting, but it was a sensation that went straight to his cock. He felt the material of his jeans pressing harshly against it, but he tried to tune it out in favor of reddening his angel’s ass.

“T-Two! Fuck-“ Gabriel let out a choked breath, barely managing to keep up with the numbers as Sam landed a couple blows in a row, feeling the hot skin under his hand warm up even more from the attention.

“Five,” Gabriel whimpered. “Fuck. How many times-?”

He didn’t even have a second before Sam repeated his earlier action, harsh hits falling easily, and he stroked a calming hand when he was done, soothing the sure ache, surprised at listening to the angel sniffle, still just managing to take it.

“Twelve,” Gabriel sobbed, and Sam was sure that his muscles had to be aching by now, straining in the position he was in for so long. Sam hesitated. “Gabriel, what color?”

The angel shuddered, surprisingly letting out a bit of a chuckle. “Green- fuck. Green.”

That was apparently all Sam needed, before landing another two hits, softer as he felt the frustration slowly start to fade away, allowing Gabriel to hiss at the pain, before Sam ran his fingers along the angel’s hot skin. It was a dark red at this point, and Sam was in awe at how much he took.

“Good boy,” Sam murmured, leaning down to lick a hot stripe against Gabriel’s reddened ass. It was a sharp contrast against the pain, a warm and wet sensation that caused the angel to nearly topple over the edge.

“Fuck, Sam!" Gabriel gasped, arching under the touch.

Sam couldn’t keep the smirk back, spreading Gabriel open so he could look at his stretched entrance, drag a hand through the lube that was still leaking out of him from earlier. “You’re mine.” Sam all but snarled at Gabriel, and the angel barely replied back a slurred “Yes,” before Sam undid his pants and pressed into him.

Somehow even after three fingers the angel was still so fucking tight, still managed to make Sam go more than a little crazy, writhing and pushing back against Sam with a shuddery gasp. Sam’s breath deepened, surprised at the heat of Gabriel’s ass, and he felt like he was going to come any second, especially when the angel whimpered from the feeling of his sore backside pressing against Sam’s skin.

But Sam was trying to prove a point here, make something clear for Gabriel, had to make sure he understood that he wasn’t going to bother the hunter when he was researching.

“Are you going to keep annoying me while I try to get work done?” Sam snapped. A couple seconds passed and the angel hadn't responded in anything but gasps and moans, causing Sam to land a harsh blow on the inside of his thigh, listening intently to the instant intake of breath. "Are you going to keep annoying me?" He repeated fiercely.

”No!” The angel cried out, throwing his head back as Sam thrust into him hard, feeling the angel clench tightly around his shaft as he did so.

Sam could feel his orgasm approaching, and he knew it was practically a miracle he had held on this long anyways. Still, it was sooner than he wanted it to, and he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. His eyes caught on a bit of movement, and he realized Gabriel was reaching underneath himself.

Instantly he felt a growl come out, and he slapped the angel’s hand away, pushing them down on the bed as Sam slammed back in, feeling the hint of resistence from the angel as he did so.

“You’re going to come untouched.” Sam breathed harshly into the angel’s ear. “And you’re going to fucking like it.” Sam changed his position so he pressed right up against Gabriel’s bundle of nerves, and that’s it, what entirely fucked the angel right over the edge, coming with a soundless scream.

Sam followed soon after, fucking Gabriel through his orgasm as the angel plopped over, twitching as his prostate was hit over and over again so soon after his last orgasm that it hurt. He attempted to curl away seconds before Sam let out a groan and pulled out, come and lube leaking out of the angel's well fucked hole.

Sam rolled off the angel, to the left of him and listened intently as Gabriel let out a shaky laugh.

His eyes flickered over to the angel. “That was better than I expected.” Gabriel commented cheerfully.

“You fucker,” Sam looked over at the angel in disbelief. “I swear, If you planned this, I will-“

“Beat my ass red?” Gabriel grinned. “Don’t know if you realized this kiddo, but mission accomplished.”

“Gabriel.”

A couple seconds passed, before Gabriel huffed out a, “I didn't know you'd do that, exactly. I just thought you'd fuck me into the sheets. Always do love it when you get so fucking rough."

Sam huffed out a breath, and looked over at the angel before turning over and throwing an arm over him. He glanced down at Gabriel in his arms, surprised to see the angel’s eyes closed. He paused, unsure of how exactly he should be acting.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do with you." He stated, too tired to be properly annoyed. Even then though, he was thinking back to the angel’s reactions to it all, and couldn’t help but feel a twitch of arousal at remembering calling Gabriel a good boy.

Gabriel’s eyes slid open at the statement, and he smirked lazily. "Fuck me again once you're ready to go?" He reached down and gripped Sam's oversensitive cock, making the hunter jerk forward at the sensation.

Sam instantly brought a hand down, barely more than a love tap on the angel's sensitive ass, causing Gabriel to gasp, his eyes sliding closed again. "Fuck."

"I'm going to sleep now." Sam stated dryly. "And maybe later if you're good, I'll fuck you again."

The angel grinned at this, looking decidedly like he wouldn't mind a repeat of their actions. Sam rolled his eyes before shutting them, arm curling protectively around the angel.

There was a couple seconds that went by before Gabriel spoke up. “Castiel and Dean are fine by the way. Killed the demons and there was only one witch.”

The last of the tension in Sam’s muscles melted away and he gave a nod.

“Thanks Gabriel.”

“Anytime.” The angel smiled.

Sam knew that he was definitely going to have to look more into this in the future, definitely see just how rough Gabriel liked to get, and set up some serious rules and boundaries. But for now?

For now, Sam was perfectly content just laying there with his angel, arms holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me over at my [tumblr!](http://allisonwinchester.tumblr.com/)


End file.
